


Kymali the Rainbow Drinker

by minimoonp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will probably never finish this. Mostly because I don't know how to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kymali the Rainbow Drinker

=> Kymali: Wake

The last thing you remember is that you were fighting. It was a giant ogre or something of the sort. Caseli was there. Oh man, is he ok? You felt yourself lift off of the ground, it's grip tight around you. Then you were thrown. You felt a sharp pain bloom in your chest and then... nothing.

When you come to, you feel pretty ok, considering Caseli probably accidentally shot you. Your throat feels raw, and you're a bit thirsty, but you ignore it. You open your eyes and are met with a dim light that startles you. You realize that light is coming from you. Well, that was new.

Lifting up you look around, and you're in that one Land that isn't yours (so you selfishly never learned it's name.) Same place you were when you went down. You see your jade blood on the ground, but no monster thankfully. You also spot some rust colored as well, and follow it over to a figure balled up on the ground. You push yourself up off the ground and quickly go over to it. It's Caseli!

When you realize, worry sets in. Is he alive? You wonder as you look him up and down. He's bruised and a bit bloodied, but still breathing you see, and that calms you down. You can also hear the blood still pumping in his veins, so that's also a relief. Wait what? Last time you checked, you couldn't do that. You really don't think anyone can, usually.

Looking back at his disgruntled sleeping face, you decide to take your mind off of the weird things going on with your senses, and do a visual body check. Following the trail of his blood, you decide that he must have went over to you, having already been bleeding a tad before you got grabbed. There was a red handprint next to where you were previously laying. The trail goes from there to where he is now, blood on the nearby boulder where you're assuming he hit his head and passed out. You laugh slightly, thinking about all the forensics work you're doing on the troll who is supposed to be interested in all of this kind of stuff.

You gently roll him over, to take a look at the back of his head and see that his hair is sticky with blood. The bleeding seems to be slowing down alot, maybe even stopped, but wow is that bad. You see blood has dripped all on the back of his neck, and you lick your lips. You flinch as you notice that your fangs seemed to have gotten longer than you remember them. What in the world is going on?

You gently roll Caseli back the way he was and take a step back. The sound of his blood pumping loud in your ears. You're starting to freak out a little bit. You are glowing, your fangs are longer, you think you might be craving blood? This sounds like a book you read long ago, a trashy, cliche, romance novel with creatures called Rainbow Drinkers. They had similar characteristics. You never truly believed they were real, but looking at yourself now, maybe it wasn't as fakey-fake as you thought it was.

You... you need to talk to someone, calm yourself down. You reach to turn on your glasses-computer, only to realize they aren't there. You aren't wearing your glasses and can see almost as good as if you had them on. Well, if there had to be some kind of plus side, that would be it. Only, you don't exactly have anymore devices on you now. So basically, you can just consider yourself stranded until Caseli comes to, since you don't want to leave him and his injuries by himself. But then again you do, cause your throat is seriously dry, and you feel like everything inside you is screaming for relief from it's pain, and even though you've backed off you can still hear it crystal clear, his breathing and pulse, and you really need your moirail right now cause maybe him and his pretentiousness could help you get a grip!

You take a shaky breath, in a futile attempt to calm yourself. You consider just waking Caseli, but what if he freaks out when he sees you? But then again, you guess everyone else probably would too. So you might as well start somewhere. You take another breath and then make your way back over to Caseli. You kneel down, eyes carefully avoiding his neck, and then you reach out and shake him.

=> Caseli: Wake

Your eyes shoot open, and then immediately close back, a bright light hitting your eyes. As if you didn't have a headache already. You decide instead to lift up into a sitting position first, and then reopen your eyes slowly this time. You are met with the worried gaze of Kymali. Who is glowing?

"Kymali? Is that you?"

She gives you a small nervous smile, but nods, "Yes, it's me. Are you ok, Caseli?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm ok. Shockingly. That monstew was weally stwong. I managed to shoot it befowe I, well passed out. I don't know whewe all the gwist went though. I was so scawed, because I had missed and shot you at fiwst, but I'm assuming you awe ok." you leave out the part about the glowing.

"Yeah!" She says quickly, and then embraces you. "i was so worried about you though." she says as she continues to hold on.

=> Be Kymali

You are now Kymali, and wow does Caseli smell good. You really don't want to leave the totally awkward hug at this point, but you let him go and look down embarrased. He smiles at you though, and you decide to go ahead and suggest that he calls someone out here to help you guys out.

"Uh so, you're probably to hurt to move, huh?" Wrong choice of words. "What I mean is, why don't you call someone over here to help us out?"

"Oh, that's a gweat idea!" he says, and brings out his husktop. "Hm, the only ones online right now are Cohuma and Ramlai. Prelis is too, but he appears to be idle."

Darn it Prelis. It's between Cohuma and Ramlai now. You go ahead and have him contact Cohuma, even though you know he may not be the best of choices, but you can't deal with the language barrier between you and Ramlai right now, plus Caseli is uneasy around her. Just mentioning her caused him to quietly panic, you could hear his heart speed up. You have him message Prelis as well, so that way when he came back from whatever it is he was doing, he could come find you. Cohuma was on his planet, which was a while away from the one you were on, so you were stuck alone with Caseli for several more minutes.

The silence was unnerving, but then, Caseli was the first to speak.

"If you don't mind me asking, why awe you glowing?"

You are unsure of how to answer him.

=> Be Caseli

You are now Caseli, and oh dear, you think you already know the answer to your question.

Kymali looks slightly nervous, trying to think of a way to explain, you assume. During your research of many things, you remember coming across information on rainbow drinkers. They live in the sun, unlike regular trolls and drink the blood of others. It's more often than not, something that happens to jade bloods, who usually able to withstand the Alternian sun in the first place.

Finally able to find the words it seems, she looks at you nervously.

"Uh, well, I know this might be strange but I think I may have become a rainbow drinker. It's a, uh..."

She pauses, trying to figure out a way to explain, and you finish for her.

"Someone who dwinks blood, wight?"

"You know what it is?" she looks surprised.

"I've done some research." you smile sheepishly. "Do you feel any different than usual?"

She looks down and you see her jaw tighten before she speaks up. "No, not too different, besides the glowing."

You sigh quietly, rolling up your jacket sleeve. You're nervous to do what you're planning, but she's your friend and you want to help her. "Hewe." You say as you reach out your arm.

 


End file.
